


Six Drink Sansa

by AlisaRB



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mild mentions to sex, based on brooklyn 99, but like rlly mild, but seriously brooklyn 99 is pure gold, drunk Sansa, four drink sansa is obviously a perv, i'm a pure cupcake, sansan, six drink sansa is a must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB
Summary: Sansa is getting ready to go on a weekend with her friends and boyfriend the only way she knows how: by stocking up a LOT of booze, and everyone wants to know if they will finally witness Six Drink Sansa.





	Six Drink Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic of these pairing and I'm very nervous because people are so freaking talented at writing Sansan but I just needed to write this! English is not my first language so please forgive any possible mistakes or weird grammar. 
> 
> Also, this is based on Brooklyn Nine Nine 2x12 episode. That show is so so so good I cannot believe it, and I can perfectly see Amy and Sansa being very similar and organization nerds together.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Two bottles of vodka!” exclaimed Margaery as she approached her friend, “Is this gonna be the weekend we finally meet Six Drink Sansa?”. Sansa snorted and raised an eyebrow while she kept stocking up her handbag with alcohol.  
“Six Drink Sansa? What does that mean?”  
“It’s the pinnacle of the Stark Drunkenness Scale” now Sansa paid her full attention, intrigued, “One drink: Sansa’s a little spacey”. Sansa’s mind immediately moved back two years earlier, during one of Bronn and Margaery’s parties at their house. She had little tolerance to alcohol, being a couple of drinks more than enough to get her beyond tipsy, and she had started the night by swallowing down a big glass of wine.

 _Spacey Sansa_  
“... and then he said ‘get woke, Hodor!’” finished Robb, trying not to sputter his beer. Everyone laughed along, already flustered with the alcohol’s influence and the heat of the bonfire. Sansa chuckled and suddenly stopped, a small frown in her face.  
“Wait, what?” 

...

“Yes, I remember that” another voice boomed from the doorway. Both women turned around to see Bronn and Sandor coming in with smug grins, “And then there’s two drink Sansa”.  
“Honey, let me tell the story” Margaery scolded him gently, “Anyway, as I was saying, then there’s two drink Sansa”.  
“I already said that!” protested Bronn, but she ignored him.  
“Two drinks: loud Sansa”.

...

 _Loud Sansa_  
Brienne was leaning over the pool table, her cue ready to shoot…  
“WANNA GET A CAB?”  
The ball flew across the room and landed somewhere between the crowd as Brienne fell over the table, startled.  
“What!?” exclaimed the woman, her heart still racing from the scream, “Why are you shouting?”  
“I’M NOT SHOUTING-”  
“Little bird, let’s go” laughed Sandor, while he took her softly by the elbow, “Also, I won!” he told Brienne over his shoulder as he carried Sansa to the backyard.  
“I guess he did, didn’t he?” murmured Jaime as Sansa threw herself against the huge man, unaware of the suffering she was putting him through as Sandor tried not to touch anything compromising while he helped her. Arya punched him in the arm, “Hey!”  
“Gross, that’s my sister! And the Hound?” she sneered, “It’s not gonna happen”.  
“Wanna bet?” asked Brienne, smirking as Sansa stopped dead in her tracks.

...

“I am not that loud!” pouted Sansa, but her friend silenced her with a raised finger.  
“Three drinks: Sansa dance pants!”

...

 _Sansa dance pants_  
“Little bird, come on, let’s get you some water” Sandor tried to make her walk by pulling her hand, but she wiggled out of his grasp and started spinning around the room, uncaring of her growing amused audience.  
“Dance with me, don’t be boring” she pleaded, her big eyes twinkling with drunken haze and something Sandor wasn’t sure he wanted to decipher.  
“I don’t dance, girl” he replied, pulling away when she tried to reach for him.  
“Just one song. Please? I’ll do the work” Sandor laughed at that and she smiled, coy, “Do you want me to fall while I dance?”  
He sighed and nodded slightly. At that, Sansa shrieked with laughter and launched at him, already turning them around and all over the house. 

…

“Four drink Sansa is a bit of a pervert” Margaery added with a shit-eating grin.  
“Oh, yes, four drink Sansa is fun to watch” Jaime emerged from somewhere and sipped on a bottle of beer that had probably stolen from the fridge while everyone was in the living room.  
“Where did you come from? And why is everyone showing up?” whined Sansa, “Is Brienne gonna appear magically any time soon?”  
“Nah, she’s finishing packing up. And you should too, we need to get cracking if we wanna get to the cabin before nightfall” Sansa nodded, happy to have an excuse to finish this midly humilliating conversation.  
“Jaime’s right, we should get going”.  
“Don’t you dare stop me at the best part, Sansa, don’t you dare”.

…

 _Bit of a pervert Sansa_  
Arya had just finished gulping down her beer when Sansa came tumbling towards her and landed on the stool next to hers at the kitchen counter.  
“Hey, check this out” she told her. Arya looked at her, eyebrows raised, and frowned with confusion when Sansa unbottoned a bit more her blouse, “Do you think this could blow Sandor’s mind?”  
Arya almost choked on her own saliva. After she had turned red and almost died, she inhaled deeply and stared at her sister, incredulous.  
“Are you kidding?”  
“You’re right, he wouldn’t like that”.  
“My mind is the one about to blow up”.  
“Maybe this was a bad idea”.  
“Maybe?”  
“Yeah” Sansa sighed. A few seconds passed in silence and her face lit up, “I should totally just lose the blouse altogether!”  
“NO!”

…

“And finally, five drink Sansa is weirdly confident” Margaery concluded, thoughtful. 

…

 _Weirdly confident Sansa_  
Sansa took off her uncomfortable heels and walked over to Sandor with a decided air. He saw her coming from the corner of his eye and turned around, wondering what in hell was she going to do now. He had been trying to avoid her all night, tried to be a gentleman and not look down her blouse, he had been especially careful during their little dance -that had been more of a swaying Sansa and an awkward Sandor keeping her face away from the floor- and stubbornly refusing to give into his impulse to touch her the way he wanted. He knew he had no right, anyway. She was too good for him.  
“Sandor Clegane” she said with a solemn tone. He rose his good eyebrow, waiting, “I’m tired of fooling around and pretending and playing this stupid game. We have known each other for years now. Joffrey, that little shit” Sandor’s eyebrows shot up even higher, “he convinced you somehow that you weren’t worthy of me. He, and your brother, and your father, and most importantly, you chose to believe them. And don’t you give me that face” she silenced him when he opened his mouth to retort, “you know you are a good man. You have saved me more times than I can count and I… I like you, Sandor. More than that, I love you. I fucking love you!” she exclaimed. Sandor was stunned.  
“What?” Arya screamed from afar.  
“So, now… do you love me back? Do you even like me back? Because if you do -and I think you do-, I say we give it a shot. I don’t wanna be with anyone else and I don’t wanna be just your friend. So… let’s do this, little man” she finished, a hint of a smile in her lips.  
Sandor blinked, his brain trying to process every word that had come pouring out of her mouth while he realized in the back of his mind that the room had gone silent while everyone awaited for his answer.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in against him.  
“Little man?” he murmured right before he kissed her.  
The room erupted in cheers and clapping.

…

“Thank god for five drink Sansa” she heard him say. Sansa smiled, agreeing with him but refusing to tell him. She was still against this public debate of her alcoholic habits.  
“This is not a proven theory” Sansa protested weakly. Margaery just smiled.  
“I gotta admit I love five drink you” she conceded, “but I’ve never seen six drink Sansa. Maybe she’s the one I can actually be friends with” Margaery pretended to swoon and reached for the ginger. Sansa pulled away, trying to contain her laughter.  
“We are friends”.  
“More than that, Stark, come on! AKA… my sassquatch” and caressed her friend’s cheek. Sansa pretended to shiver.  
“You’re a weirdo” she said as she zipped up her handbag, “Okay, all set”.  
“Finally!” Jaime exclaimed.  
“She’s right, babe, you’re a bit of a weirdo. But I love that about you” Bronn interjected, hugging her from behind.  
“Oh, sweetie, you love that I’m a freak in bed” everyone groaned loudly at that, never getting used to their oversharing of information.

Sansa opened the door and walked down the stairs of the porch to leave her bag in the truck. Suddenly, Sandor appeared and kissed her on the neck.  
“I love five drink Sansa too” he murmured, “Actually, I love all kinds of drunk and sober Sansa”.  
“Aww” she laughed, “aren’t you a big softie?”  
“But I am also curious to see six drink Sansa, though” Sandor continued, walking to the driver’s door. Sansa snorted and opened her door, sliding into the car seat.  
“Are you now?”  
“Of course. I have pervert four drink Sansa, but when do I get six drink freak in bed Sansa?”  
“Sandor!”  
“Gross!” shouted Margaery from the doorway.  
“Yeah, come on, man, TMI!”.

 

**THE END**

 

 _"Cause I love you every night and every sober day"_  
-Emily Kinney, "Drunken Heart"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked that, please leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
